New Day
by Ione-Sama
Summary: Two years after Breaking Dawn; When he returns home, Jacob sees Renessmee, who was just a girl when he left but is now a young woman who holds his greatest passions and Desires. The two meet, but will it turn dangerous when sparks fly? Will she accept or reject the imprint?
1. Birthday Gift

After the proof given to them by Alice's visions, the witnesses of the Cullens and the compounding testimony of the half-blood immortal and his mate, the Volturi chose to relinquish their former intentions to fight, and left the Cullens and their friends in peace. However, not all were convinced that this was the end of it; some still feared the Volturi's return and withdrew even deeper into the forests and isolated mountains of their native homes.

Jacob and the packs were ten times more vigilant than usual; patrolling as much as seven to ten times each day, rotating shifts at random so that on the outside chance they were being watched, the Volturi-and any other unwelcome vampires, would be unable to track them by their patterns. The following winter saw Jacob and Seth leaving along with Emmet and Jasper for up North to check on the Cullen's relatives whom they now kept in close contact with. They also made trips to visit Benjamin and Tia and their family. Soon, the days and weeks blurred together and nearly two years had gone by before the group finally made the return home. They'd traveled by car so as not to arouse any kind of suspicion to unsuspecting eyes but once they neared the border of Canada, Jacob and Seth phased, wanting to patrol along the border and up along the main mountain ranges. Jasper and Emmet went ahead and patrolled closer to the border of Washington and after two weeks, they all met close to the outskirts of home.

Jacob grew restless and skittish as the foggy outlines of the Olympic mountains came into view.

_Jake, you alright?_

_**Yeah…Yeah I'm good Seth, why?**_

_You just-you're all nervous man, I can feel it._

_**Get out of my head, Seth!**_

Seth snorted beside him which he assumed was a laugh as the two plunged on, on all fours.

_Dude, you gotta learn how to block you're thoughts from me otherwise, I have no choice but hear 'em. Maybe ask Paul how he does it._

_**Or maybe you could just choose to think about something else and leave it be!**_

Seth snorted, shaking his head as he eyed Jacob. _Dude, it's ok I'm not gonna tell anybody-besides, I'd be nervous too. Like excited to be going home but nervous at the same time because two years without seeing my girl, I'd be wondering how that was all gonna play out-especially since she's what, four now in human years? Doesn't that mean she's like full grown now?_

_**Not quite-she'll be full grown at seven I think-if what that half-blood said is true. But she'll definitely be…changed. She was two when we saw her last so-yeah, two years have probably made a hell of a change-she'll actually be turning four tomorrow-its her birthday. **_

Just then, the two wolves broke out of the forest border around First beach and headed to Sam's. The whole pack was waiting for them and once they phased, Embry and Quil tossed them jeans which they pulled on hurriedly as they were tackled by the rest of the pack.

"Alright, that's enough, boys. Let Seth and Jacob breathe! They've been gone a long time and no doubt a good portion of that was spent on all fours-let them get their bearings about them."

The group settled and soon settled down for a huge dinner prepared by Emily. As the sun went down, Jacob left the group and took a long walk down by First beach. He sat down by a large rock where two years ago, he'd carved his and Renesmee's names. It had been for her two-year birthday and she'd been so excited when Jacob brought her here to First beach for a picnic. She'd been so little back then-and yet so big for her actual age; her physicality would've fooled anyone into thinking she was a healthy ten year old when in fact she was only two in human years. That was after the Volturi came-and Renesmee had made Jacob promise that he'd always be there to protect her. He'd carved their names in the rock to prove to her that no matter what, nothing could wipe his existence out of her life-he'd always be there just like the rock. It was nearly mid-November but the cold never bothered Jacob as his body was always a warm radiating 120 degrees Fahrenheit. Before he knew it, he'd fallen asleep and the next morning, the bright sun woke him.

"Jake!"

He heard Sam calling him and jumping to his feet, he ran up the beach towards Sam and Emily's. "Hey Sam-Sorry I know I'm late I just fell asleep out on the beach and-guess I was really tired."

"Well it's time for breakfast so get your ass inside and then you're off on patrol with Paul."

"I'm on it."

# # # #

That evening, Bella stood in the front room of her and Edward's cottage home. The back of her shoulder resting on the window frame. Edward was out hunting with Emmet and had been gone for most of the day as he'd refused to leave her side for the last week since Renesmee had been suffering from a light fever-her being half human was not without it's consequences; she'd suffer a fever every once in a great while and because she wasn't at all used to them, she'd be pretty wiped out for the rest of the week. Bella would fret over her and only Edward could keep her sane and somewhat distracted. Just then, she saw Edward break through the brush with Emmet and Jasper, laughing and shoving each other as they came up to the house. They walked him to the door and then in a flash, disappeared into the forest. She turned as the front door opened and Edward appeared in the doorway to the living room.

"Bella…you haven't left that spot since I left."

His face creased with worry lines as she smiled softly. "I know I just-Renesmee's sleeping and-I'm just restless I guess." She rubbed her shoulders in a gesture as if she was cold which only made Edward smile-his wife still held to some adorable human habits, though she didn't need to.

"Well, tonight's Renesmee's birthday celebration. At Carlisle and Esme's." He crossed the room to her then and planted kisses along her shoulder and up the side of her neck. She shivered and smiled. "I know-and with Jacob back it's gonna be a huge to-do. I-_almost _feel like I could nap right now." They both laughed as she groaned, her forehead thudding into his chest.

"Don't worry-everything's gonna be perfect. And I'm glad Jacob's back because God knows, we've all needed him here and with Renesmee asking about him every five minutes, it will be nice-not to have to constantly worry about her running off to go find him. She's-definitely feeling the imprint a lot stronger now and with him being back, it's only a matter of time."

"But-Edward I thought you-I mean I don't-what if she's not ready for that? She's still so young and honestly-I don't know how I feel about it yet; I definitely don't want her knowing about that right now and-I mean it feels like we've had so little time with her-it's already unfair enough that he imprinted on her before I even got the chance to hold her for the first time!"

Edward only smiled softly as he brushed the hair out of his wife's face. "Bella, it's part of their culture-its been this way for centuries; its like Jacob said that day; they have no control over it and if you think about it, if it hadn't been for Jacob imprinting on her, the pack would've killed her-or at least tried. So in actuality, Jacob's imprinting saved Renesmee's life. And we can't necessarily keep Renesmee from him or from knowing the truth for that matter."

"I know-but couldn't we just-delay it for awhile? I mean I honestly don't think she's ready for it, Edward-I just think it would all be too much for her; her short life has already been surrounded by mystical uncertainty, supernatural danger and near-death-I just want her to have some normalcy for now. Please?"

"You know I can never say no to you when you ask me like that-with that look in your eyes."

She smiled as she pressed her lips to him which resulted in a naked tumble in the sheets of their bed-Bella would've much rather stayed there for the rest of eternity. But they had a party to plan and she wanted it to be the most perfect day for Renesmee.

# # # #

"Renesmee-please stop fidgetting!" Alice firmly admonished her niece as she fitted her dress in the back.

"Alice-it's too-tight! I can hardly breathe in this!"

"Oh nonsense! It's the latest fashion and the first rule a fashionista must learn is there is no fashion without a little discomfort!" Alice beamed proudly as she observed her niece's reflection in the mirror. She'd fitted her with a floor-length rose colored, drape neck, sleeveless backless dress. The material was the softest satin and the back zipped up only to her waist while the rest was laced up like a corset but skin was still exposed in what Alice declared was a 'tasteful version of sexy.'

"You mean unless you're _suffocating._"

"Woman, this is your- 'sixteenth' birthday-technically and that is a very special year; you're becoming a woman!"

"I'm only four-that's not a woman at all."

"Four in human years is sixteen in vampire years, Dear."

"I know, I know-its four vampire years for every one human year-physically speaking."

"Basically, yes I mean it can vary, depending on the situation-especially since you're only half-vampire but yeah it's something like that." She came around to the front of Renesmee and rearranged her hair-she decided to pin it all to one side of her head so it draped over one shoulder. Her hair was so curly that most times, it frustrated Alice because of its unwillingness to be tamed. But today however, it was cooperating quite nicely and once Alice had applied a light amount of makeup-paying closer attention to Renesmee's eyes which she accented with a rosy eye shadow offset by a silver accent on her brow bone-she stood back and smiled. "My most perfect masterpiece yet!" just then her eyes caught sight of a multi-colored bracelet on Renesmee's left wrist and she scowled. "You can't wear this! It ruins my ensemble!"

Renesmee jerked her arm away from Alice. "I'm the birthday-woman. I'm wearing it; I never take it off-haven't since Jacob gave it to me-the only time it comes off is in the shower."

Alice sighed heavily, throwing her hands up in the air. "Ok-fine. If you want to ruin you're otherwise perfectly vintage look, by all means." Just then the door opened and Jasper poked his head in. "You ladies done primin' yet? The house is already pretty packed-Tanya and them are already here and wantin' to see the little country bell." He winked at Renesmee who giggled at her uncle Jasper's nickname for her; she always loved his charming southern drawl and was always fascinated by his tales of his time as a civil war soldier. "Yes, Jasper we're nearly done, now shoo! Renesmee needs to make a proper entrance!"

Jasper exited and Alice followed with Renesmee close behind. They came to the first landing of the stairway and she was already bombarded by hugs and kisses from relatives, cousins and even distant cousins. Just then, Seth Clearwater leapt up the stairs, three at a time and grabbed up Renesmee in a hug. Her relatives shrunk back as they were still un-used to the Cullens consorting with werewolves.

"Seth! Oh my gosh, you're here!"

"Hey Girl! You look awesome by the way!"

"I'm so glad you could make it I-" just then she was interrupted as Edward and Bella came in from outside, their eyes glowing as they walked towards her."

"So Renesmee-you're mother and I have a bit of a surprise for you. You know that one question you've been asking us everyday for the last two years?"

Renesmee stared blankly for a time, looking back and forth from her mother, to her father to Seth and then back to her mother. Just then, a slight sparkle in Bella's eyes caught her attention and suddenly, she was suddenly aware of someone outside the house-someone-someone she knew very well was near. Just then, Alice came up with Jasper behind her and they both beamed at her. "Well Renesmee-there's a guest that just arrived outside…you should go welcome them." Alice grinned with excitement.

It suddenly dawned on her and she gasped as she literally flew down the stairs at the speed of light and out the door that lead to the side veranda.

# # # #

Jacob stood impatiently outside the Cullen's large mansion. Dressed in nothing but a simple pair of black dress pants and a white button down shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, he paced restlessly. It seemed like hours when he heard a rush of wind from behind him and he turned towards the warm glow of the lighted lamps out on the veranda. What met his eyes had him frozen in place and holding his breath.

_Renesmee._

She stood in the light that poured out from the floor-to-ceiling windows and her face glowed from the dancing flames of the lamps. She was-so tall. Not really when compared to him but compared to the last time he'd seen her, she was definitely taller. She looked like she was about sixteen, physically but her eyes still held a very girlish sparkle to them. He was suddenly confused; he didn't know whether to expect the little girl that looked up to him like he was her sun, or if it was a woman trying to escape the girl. Her eyes widened when he came forward into the light and suddenly, a high-pitched squeal escaped her as she flew off the veranda, slamming into him. He grunted as he landed flat on his back-she was definitely A LOT stronger. It reminded him of the time Bella had sent him flying into a tree the day she'd discovered he'd imprinted on Renesmee. Once he caught his breath, he noticed that Renesmee was both laughing and crying into his chest. He sat up a little and tried to look into her face but she wouldn't let go; her arms held their iron grip around his neck as she continued to laugh and cry.

"Whoa, Ness! It's ok-It's really me-but I kinda-uh Ness-I kinda-need-air-Ness-can't breathe."

That seemed to get her attention as she gasped and loosened her arms ever so slightly. "Oh! I'm sorry, Jacob I didn't realize I-I just-how-when-how are you _here?!_"

"I actually got back last night-but you're parents wanted to keep it a surprise for you so-that's why you didn't see me till now."

She was still for a moment as she looked into his dark eyes.

"Wow, Ness-you're already so grown up."

"Not yet, I'm not-I still have about three years to go!"

Her voice was bell-like-a lot like Alice and from the looks of her dress, she'd either also inherited her aunt's love of fashion or-like her mother-she'd been forced into the society of fashion.

"Well com'on Jacob!" She squealed as she quite easily pulled him up with her as she stood.

"Ok…Ness I know you're strong but it's kinda…weird for _you _to be the one _lifting me_ when it should be the other way around." He laughed then and his brilliant smile sent an unfamiliar chill up her spine.

"S-sorry, Jacob-I guess I'm a little over-excited I-I just can't believe you're _here!_" She touched his cheek with her palm and in a rush of light, he saw all of her memories from when she first saw him, when he left and all the days in between that she spent thinking of him and wondering where he was. There were so many moments he saw where she went to First beach and just sat, thinking of him and waiting for him. Just seeing the trace of sadness on her face, longing for his return, nearly brought tears to his eyes-he'd missed her _so much. _She had no idea just how much. "See? I've always thought of you and waited-just waited."

Just then, Spanish music drifted out from inside. "What is this, Ness-Latin music?"

She nodded, biting her lower lip and smiling. "It's Joey Montana-Tus Ojos No Me Ven. I love his music. Mom and Dad took me to Rio last year for my birthday and he was there on tour. I've loved his music ever since."

"Well. We better not let any of it go to waste then." He pulled her more into the light of the veranda lanterns. "Dance with me, Renesmee."

She cocked her head to the side. "You _never _call me Renesmee-it's always been 'Ness' or 'Nessie.'"

He shrugged, smiling. "I guess calling you Ness-or Nessie doesn't seem to quite fit the-woman that's standing in front of me."

That unfamiliar chill shuttered down her spine and she just scoffed as the beat of the chorus picked up and her and Jacob fell in sync with the fast beat. Soon, guests were drawn away from their various conversations, to the veranda to watch the young pair. Many smiles and knowing looks played on the faces of the spectators-especially on the faces of Edward and Carlisle.

"You never told me you knew Latin dance!"

Jacob beamed. "Neither did you, Ness."

She giggled, tossing her hair over her shoulder as Jacob twirled her around. "Well I'm just full of surprises; there's a lot you don't know about me, Jacob Black."

"So when do I get to start finding out, Miss?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she gasped in mock surprise.

"Why Jacob Black-I never knew you were _that _adventurous."

He gawked at her, his eyes wide in stunned surprise. "-You did not just-"

"Oh yes, I SO did." And her voice erupted in bell-like laughter.

Jacob burst out laughing at her boldness and quick wit as the song ended and transitioned into a slower-tempo song. Just then, He picked Renesmee off her feet and swung her around in the air, his arm tight around her waist. She smiled and he felt an overwhelming warmth spread through his body. They slow danced now, Renesmee's head rested lightly on his shoulder and his chin rested in the crook of her shoulder and neck.

"Where have you been?" She whispered at length, her voice soft and sweet.

"Up North mostly-Alaska. And then Latin America and Canada."

"Why were you gone so long?"

"Ness-we have a lot of allies now and checking in on them shows our loyalty and friendship-and not only that but it's a way for us to see if any of them have any information on the movements of the Volturi or outsiders."

"Two years?"

"Maintaining alliances is time-consuming, Ness-we don't want to seem in a hurry or else they'll take it as disinterest-we'll appear as only doing the barest minimum."

Just then the door opened and Alice poked her head out. "Renesmee! It's time for you to sing, remember? Five minutes and you're up!" And with that, she disappeared back inside.

# # # #

"I would like to dedicate this song first to my grandpa and grandma Carlisle and Esme-and then to my parents, Edward and Isabella; I Love you all dearly."

_**Sweet Love, sweet love**_

_**Trapped in your love**_

_**I've opened up, unsure I can trust**_

_**My heart and I were buried in dust**_

_**Free me, free us**_

_**You're all I need **_

_**When I'm holding you tight**_

_**If you walk away**_

_**I will suffer tonight**_

Jacob stood near the stairway as Renesmee sang and he was spell-bound by the entrancing richness and mournful tone of her voice-she sung with such passion and when her eyes connected with his, he felt as if he was imprinting all over again.

_**I found a man I can trust**_

_**And Boy, I believe in us**_

_**I am terrified **_

_**To love for the first time**_

_**Can you see that I'm bound in chains **_

_**I finally found my way**_

_**I am bound to you**_

_**I am bound to **_

_**Suddenly the moment's here**_

_**I embrace my fears**_

_**All that I have been carrying all these years **_

_**Do I risk it all**_

_**Come this far just to fall?**_

# # # #

Renesmee had finished her song and after many of her friends congratulated her on her performance, she moved to stand near Jacob who hadn't moved from his spot near the stairs.

"Renesmee that was-unbelievable! You're voice is stunning and-out of this world you're-I don't know you're something else."

She only laughed a little nervously, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "I guess it's just an inherited trait….Alice has the singing voice. Although hers is a bit more-polished than mine."

"I like yours better-I mean Alice is great and all but I've never been too big a fan of the operatic style in voice or music."

"Jake?"

He turned his head and looked at her.

"Really. Why did you have to be-gone so long? It's like-I mean for a while there, I started to think I'd done something to send you away or that made you-made you want to leave that-maybe all that time I'd kept you close and you just finally got to the point where-"

He placed a finger over her lips. "Ness-please don't _ever _think things like that again. They're not true at all! You're everything to me, ok? I was there when you were born and I- Just don't ever feel that way because none of the time I spent with your family and you, do I regret. Those moments are some of the best times of my life." He smiled brightly at her then and her cheeks flushed a rosy pink.

"Even though aunt Rosalie still hates you?"

He snorted, shaking his head and laughing. "Well Blondie's never been fond of me, there's nothing at all new about that-it doesn't bother me because I could care less how she feels-what's important to me is that you know that I want the best for you and that I-care about you a lot."

"I know you do." Her hand slid up his chest until it rested against the side of his face-once again, he saw her memories but these were the earliest she'd had of him. When the image of him imprinting on her through her eyes, flashed through his head he somewhat gasped slightly, almost reliving the moment. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No. No Ness that's just my favorite memory of you-and it's my first too."

She beamed at him and her eyes sparkled as she took his warm hand in hers. "Com'on. There's cake! Just promise me you won't eat it all-there are other guests."

He threw his head back, laughing aloud. "Ok I'll try my hardest not to but you know if its red velvet then I'm gonna have a really hard time." He winked at her as she rolled her eyes.

"As a matter of fact, it is.


	2. Pictures and Legends

That night, Jacob and Renesmee stayed up late into the night, looking at old photo albums in front of the fireplace at her parents cottage. For Jacob, many of the memories from the pictures were only about three to four years ago but they seemed ages ago-so much had happened in the time that Bella had come to live in Forks up to now, it almost seemed unfathomable that only about five years had gone by.

"Oh my gosh, look at this one." Renesmee tugged on his fingers and his eyes fell to a photo of him with her sitting on his shoulders-she was just a small toddler then, her hair curly and everywhere with a big toothy grin as she pulled on Jacob's hair.

"You were so freakin cute, you know that?"

"Were?! I still am!"

He looked at her, laughing. "Yes you are, my dear."

"god, I can't believe you'd just sit there and let me pull on your hair like that…" she turned the page to another one of her a little bit older and passed out on Jacob's chest on the couch in the same room they were in now; Jacob had fallen asleep as well and Bella had taken the opportunity to photograph them. This was one of Renesmee's favorite pictures.

"Yeah, that's a good one of us-I like it." Jacob commented softly from beside her as she turned to the last page. It was a picture of her at her last birthday party she'd had with Jacob before he left. He'd made her a carved charm bracelet with a wolf's head for the charm. The picture was of him crouched down beside her just after he'd given it to her and she'd hugged him tightly, kissing him on the cheek; he was smiling brilliantly in the picture-and even now as he looked at it. "This one is by far my most favorite of us, Ness."

She nodded and smiled as she brushed her hand over the smooth surface of the picture-her eyes shining.

"Hey-Ness what's wrong?" Jacob brushed the hair behind her ears to reveal the side of her face as a lone tear slipped down her cheek.

"Nothing I just-I just miss those days-being together with-everyone all the time-being with _you_."

He put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side and she laid her head on his shoulder as more tears followed. "Hey, I know but it's gonna be ok because I'm here. I'm here and I'm not gonna leave you again, Ness-I promise I won't. You don't know how much it killed me to be away from you the first time like that-it _killed _me everyday, Nessie you have no idea."

"What-what did it feel like?"

Jacob hesitated, wondering if he would give away the imprint too soon but then he felt that she had a right to know at least a little part of it; she was bound to find out sooner or later and on Jacob's part, he hoped it was sooner. He bit his lip as he looked into her dark, doe eyes that were just like her mother's. "Well-it was like every time I had a thought that was about you-which was pretty much every single thought in my head-I'd get this painful stab in my chest. Because I knew how far away you were and that it would be awhile before I would be able to come back. And the further we got from Washington-the more my chest hurt. It felt like there was a steel cable that-"

"Anchored you to me. And-the further away you went, the more the cable strained and tightened-like it was trying to pull you back to me." She finished softly as her wide eyes stared back into his in wonderment. "-and it hurt like hell and every day it grew worse and worse sometimes making your eyes sting with tears because it just hurt so much…and then the pain goes down into your gut and you just feel it deep down and it's always with you-even in your sleep you can feel it." Her voice grew to just above a whisper as her fingers absently searched for his and wrapped around them tightly.

"Ness-how-how did you-"

"Because I feel it too, Jake-Right here!" She put his hand to her chest and he felt her heartbeat racing erratically.

"So you _do _feel it." He whispered as his hand slipped a little lower on her chest, resting completely over her heart.

She felt the strange chill down her spine but it was more powerful this time and she felt strange fluttering sensations in her stomach. "Jacob-what is it _exactly _that we're feeling? I know it's not just anything-it's something-special. Different isn't it?"

He bit his lower lip again, looking down at her fingers as they brushed over the top of his. "Yes, it is, Ness-but I don't know if right now is the time to-I don't know if I should tell you until I talk to your parents first."

"Oh com'on, Jacob! I'm tired of feeling something that's so strong but I don't have any idea what it is and no one will tell me; I've asked Mom, Dad and even your dad! No one will tell me anything!"

"Renesmee." He took both her hands in his. "I _promise _you I'm not trying to keep any secrets from you its just that this isn't something that I wanted to tell you until you were old enough to understand it-and plus, its _my _place alone to be the one to tell you-if anyone else were to tell you-it wouldn't be right."

"It has something to do with your legends, doesn't it." She looked him straight in the eye and he was always amazed at how frank and direct she was; she was fearless and it was moments like this when she didn't seem like the little girl he knew, at all.

"Y-yes, it does. But that's all I'm going to say for now, ok? Please just trust me on this, Ness. I promise you I will tell you as soon as I can; I just need to talk to your parents first. It's the right thing to do."

"I don't get why you have to talk to them first instead of just after-it has to do with me and its _my _life, not theirs!" She huffed in frustration as she stared into the flames of the fire blazing in the fireplace.

Jacob shook his head slightly as he took her chin between his fingers, turning her face back to look at him. "You. Are _so much _like you're mother, you know that? You're so fucking stubborn just like she is."

"Well I guess that's my prerogative and like Dad, you'll just have to deal."

His eyes widened as a surprised smile played on his lips. "Oh really! Is that so? Well excuse me, Ms. Cullen I'll remember that next time I'm in the line of your verbal firing squad."

She rolled her eyes, trying not to smile but that was impossible when Jacob was around; he always made her smile no matter how sad, angry or pissed she was and he knew it.

"Alright Miss you need to get to sleep; I've kept you up _way _ past the time you're parents would like, I'm sure." He stood, pulling her up with him, being careful to not make any sudden noise-even though he knew vampires didn't sleep, he still didn't want to interrupt whatever Bella and Edward were up to.

"I'm not even-tired." The last word she uttered with a yawn and Jacob rolled his eyes, laughing.

"Yeah, surrreee you're not." Just then, she leaned all her weight against him, yawning again and laughing again softly, he picked her up bridal-style and carried her down the hall to her room. Pushing the door open with his foot, he leaned his back against it to close it behind them. Walking over, he laid her down on the bed gently, pulling the light covers over her slender, curvy form up to her shoulders. He brushed the hair off her forehead as he leaned down to plant a gentle kiss there. "Goodnight, Beautiful."

"Jake?" She whispered just as he was about to close the door.

"Yeah?"

"Will you be back tomorrow?"

He flashed her his brilliant smile that he reserved just for her, sending that now familiar chill up her spine. "You bet I will, Gorgeous-now sleep good. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?"

"Yes Honey, I promise."

She blew him a kiss just as she always did when she was little and to her surprise, he remembered the little tradition and made the motion of catching it in mid-air with his hand and blowing it right back at her. She giggled as he smiled again, slowly closing the door.

"Goodnight, Jacob."


	3. We Have This Connection

Renesmee awoke the next morning to the smell of coffee, hot chocolate and cinnamon rolls wafting through the house. "Mmmm." She smiled sleepily as she threw the blankets back and climbed out of bed. Startled, she realized she'd slept all night in her gown; Alice would murder her! She gasped slightly and then giggled. Pulling a pair of Aeropostle sweats out of her drawer and a casual sweatshirt, she discarded the gown carefully on her bed, pulled on the sweats and hoodie, and padded sleepily out to the living room. The scent that had awoken her was now twice as potent and rounding the corner, she was surprised to see her parents sitting at the table along with her grandpa, grandma and Jacob. All eyes turned on her but the pair that made her go weak in the knees for some odd reason, was Jacob's dark brown ones; she smiled shyly.

"There's the birthday girl." Carlisle smiled at her as she bent down, planting a kiss on his cheek and then hugging Esme.

"I'm only four-er, roughly sixteen. Or whatever." She giggled as she hugged and kissed her parents.

Jacob stood to his feet, his brilliant smile making her weak in the knees again; man, what was with her anyway? It was just Jacob-right? "Morning, Beautiful! See? I told you I'd be here when you woke up."

She smiled back up at him. "That you did and I'm glad you kept your promise." She beamed as she wrapped her arms around his waist, yawning contentedly.

"Of course, always!" He smiled, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, hugging her tightly against him. _God, I love holding her like this; I wish I never had to let go. _He thought to himself as he felt her press herself further into his arms, sighing. He was even more surprised but happily when she didn't make any movements to leave his embrace and he stood there with her wrapped in his arms, comfortably as the rest of the family continued with their morning conversation. Just then the door opened and Alice and Jasper ambled in and joined in on breakfast.

"So-what are we gonna do today?" Renesmee asked Jacob presently, a yawn following.

"I hadn't really thought about it much except that whatever you want to do, is perfectly good with me."

She smiled shyly as she playfully punched him in the chest. "Dude, you _always _let me pick what we did; ever since I was a kid-I think you've more than earned your turn to pick." She giggled as she shook her head.

He shrugged, laughing. "That's just it; I was with you so I never really paid attention or cared what we did-I got to be with you and that's all that I ever really cared about, Ness."

She looked up at him and his brilliant smile spread across his lips as he looked down at her-she couldn't get rid of that weak, light-headed feeling she had when he looked at her and suddenly, she wondered if it had anything to do with their conversation the night before; Jacob had spoken of legends in his tribe and of something that had a lot to do with her but he'd refused to go any further because he'd felt it wasn't the time yet. She huffed slightly as she remembered how impatient she was-there always seemed to be some secrets floating around this place and frankly, she was growing tired of always being the one that was left in the dark; she wouldn't stand for it much longer and she determined that she would pester Jacob for answers until he caved. "Could we maybe go to First Beach?"

"Of course! You wanna leave after you eat?"

"N-no actually-I was thinking maybe we could take like a little breakfast-type picnic?"

"Sounds awesome to me!"

She smiled brightly as she headed back to her room to get changed. When she came back, she had a pair of slimming light blue jean capris with a peachy tank top paired with a lacy, see through tunic off-shoulder blouse. She grabbed her favorite pair of gladiators and went back into the kitchen, only to find her mother and Alice making up a picnic basket for the two of them. "Thanks, Mom, Alice!"

Alice beamed, handing the basket and a blanket to her niece. "You're welcome, sweetheart now you two go off and enjoy yourselves!" Alice gushed, ignoring the warning look Bella tossed her.

"Oh we will; com'on Jacob!" She grabbed Jacob's hand, dragging him hurriedly towards the door, throwing a careless wave over her shoulder to her family.

"Whoa, Ness! Slow down the beach isn't going anywhere!" Jacob laughed, practically tripping over his feet and out the door.

After the rest of the family had dispersed, Bella went to the front-room bay window and watched as the two climbed on the back of Jacob's motorcycle and peeled out of the driveway. Edward came and stood next to her, sensing her uneasiness as he wrapped one arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side. "Renesmee's nearly grown, Bella-it's inevitable that she's going to feel more and more of a pull to Jacob because of the imprint."

Bella huffed and her eyebrows knit together in frustration. "I just wish that it had never happened sometimes-_a lot of times._" She confessed the last part more to herself than Edward. "It's just-she was born and then boom, Jacob had this wolf claim on her…I didn't even really get to enjoy her growing up and going through all the things a normal girl should go through; Edward, she'll never experience her first crush because-Jacob's already there and she's-_destined _for him-she doesn't even have a choice." She trailed off discouraged as she wrapped her arms tighter around herself, as if attempting to keep out a cold chilling feeling.

"You're right. She'll never experience her first crush…but she also won't ever have to experience the heartbreak that you and I went through; because unlike me, Jacob won't ever leave her side-not for anything. I left because-I thought I was protecting you. But I was just fooling myself. Jacob won't ever let anything…any kind of lies come between him and Renesmee-that's a blessing, Bella; our daughter will always be loved and protected-completely. No matter what, nothing will happen to her as long as Jacob lives."

Bella sighed but she turned and looked up into Edward's eyes.

"And you know I will never let anything happen to her-I'll always protect our daughter and you with my life."

She gave him a small smile, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I know you will."

He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "Let's just trust our daughter; she's smarter than me-and a hell of a lot tougher than you."

Bella's face broke out into a smile and Edward returned it, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "They'll be alright-come take a rest in the bedroom with me."

She looked at him quizzically but the sparkle in his eyes and the playful smile on his lips, answered her unasked question. "You know vampires don't 'rest' either, right?"

He nodded, his smile widening as he took her hand, backing into the room. "Oh yes, I know-and that's exactly what I'm counting on." He laughed softly as he pulled her into his arms, kissing her fervently and passionately-the door closing solidly behind them.

# # # #

Pulling up to a warm, soft sandy spot on the beach, Jacob turned off the bike, jumped off and helped Nessie. The spot they'd chosen was close enough to where they could see the water but far enough away that the tide wouldn't ruin their picnic. They spread out the thick down-comforter on the sand and then Renesmee began laying out the picnic. There was Lasagna, fresh green beans with sautéed onions, bread, green grabes and left over red velvet cake from her birthday, complete with pink champagne that Jacob had brought.

Once they were settled, she took up Jacob's plate and began to serve him. He sat in a reclining position, resting on his right side and propped up on his elbow as he watched Renesmee. The fall breeze caught stray curls of her hair, blowing it slightly in her face and she constantly fiddled with it, attempting to keep it out of her eyes. He never thought she looked more beautiful than now with the sun shimmering off her slightly tanned skin.

"Ok-and there you go, Dear." She handed him his plate and he thanked her warmly.

"Wow Ness." He spoke between mouthfuls. "This Lasagna is amazing!"

"Oh good! I made it for the first time yesterday but I really wasn't sure how it was gonna turn out; I'm so glad you like it." She sighed with relief as she served up her own plate and began eating.

He watched as she finished all of her green beans and onions, not touching any of the other food on her plate until the beans were finished. Then she began piecing on her lasagna as she caught him watching her-he snorted ever so slightly.

"What's so funny?"

He shook his head, taking another fork-full of beans and lasagna together. "You. You _always _arranged your food separately on your plate like that-ever since you were little and you'd never ever eat all of it together; you'd always start on like your beans, beats, meatloaf or whatever it was, and you'd eat it all with touching any of your other food-you always had this organized way to everything you do, even how you eat. It's hilarious, Ness." He continued to snicker to himself as he inhaled the last contents of his plate.

She only shook her head, rolling her eyes as she smiled; he always found something about her to pick on. Sometimes it annoyed her but mostly it just felt good to know that there were certain things that would never change. "So. You ready for some dessert?" she pulled out the container of left-over red velvet cake with white-chocolate icing and she could practically see Jacob's drool from where she sat across from him. He wiggled his eyebrows, licking his lips and she laughed out loud. "Ok, ok I definitely take that as an absolute yes!"

She served him up a generous peace and in less than 30 seconds, he'd devoured it completely.

"Wow. Um ok you obviously really wanted a piece of red velvet cake then." She laughed, looking at Jacob as he polished off the last few bits of his cake-whipped cream and icing smearing the corners of his mouth. She giggled again as she reached across, wiping the corners of his mouth with her thumb. "You've got-whipped cream and-icing all over you; like wearing your food, huh?" She winked at him as he laughed softly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe I do-" Then, taking her hand, he slipped just the tips of her two fingers in his mouth, licking off the icing. "Or maybe-I just like how it tastes better, off you." He wiggled his eyebrows at her as her face flushed a rosy pink-her dark brown eyes shifting away from his and to the pattern on the blanket.

"So-did you like everything?" She asked at length, trying to shake the feeling of butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

"Absolutely! Everything was awesome, Ness-you're an amazing cook."

She smiled her thanks. "Well it's rare that I actually get to-Aunt Alice usually insists on doing everything-along with Mom-but sometimes I can get Aunt Rosalie on my side and we can convince them to let me have at the kitchen for a change."

Jacob chuckled, as he settled back on the blanket, his arms folded under his head as he relaxed. "Yeah, your mom always was pretty possessive in that area-she's always insisted on doing a lot of things by herself-she's never up for much help with anything and when she _does _ask for it, it's like-"

"-pulling teeth and nails, I know-totally." Renesmee finished his sentence and the two of them laughed knowingly. After clearing away the picnic and setting the basket off to the side, Renesmee pulled out her digital Nikon camera and assembled the lens.

Jacob still rested comfortably in a laying position as he watched her out of the corner of his eye. "What you got there, Beautiful?"

"A present from Uncle Jasper-he knows how creative I can get and he wanted me to have this as a means of 'broadening my artistic pursuits.'" She pitched her voice down lower in an attempt to accurately imitate Jasper; Jacob laughed.

"I didn't know you were into photography."

Renesmee held up the camera, aiming the lens in Jacob's direction and snapped a few very carefully deliberated shots. "Well-I actually-went to a show with him and Alice once-it was kind of like a runway-type photo shoot and one of the photographers and Jasper have been friends for-years and we got to talking and I just-kinda became fascinated with it, by default." She adjusted the lens focus as she stood over Jacob, snapping another candid photo-each time, checking the results of it on the camera's digital screen display.

"Whatcha doin there?" Jacob whispered, flashing his famous smile as he heard the click of the lens each time Renesmee snapped a shot of him.

"I'm taking pictures-what does it look like?" She answered back softly as she crawled onto her stomach to take a closer, side photo of Jacob's face. "It's rare that I have such a-gorgeous subject and I have to take advantage of it." She smiled from behind the camera as she got a close up of his eyes and smile.

"Ohhh, really? Well I'm flattered, Ms. Cullen; not too many people know how to appreciate my-flawless looks, like you do." He winked at her as she took the shot.

"Oh I got that one-I even caught the wink!" She pushed up to a kneeling position as she flipped through the pictures-Jacob pushed up to his elbow and moved beside her to have a look.

"Wow, your camera actually makes me look half-way descent."

She slapped him in the shoulder. "Oh nonsense, you always look devilishly dashing."

"Devilishly dashing? Really!" He sat Indian-style now, leaning in close to Renesmee with the most charming-yet teasing smile she'd ever seen.

She gave him a playful sideways glance then mimicked the thinking-man pose and gave him the best stare-down she could-but her eyes still sparkled with a mischievous smile that he absolutely loved.

"So-you think I'm 'devilishly dashing' huh?" His dark eyes danced as a soft grin played at the corners of his mouth.

Renesmee felt her heart speed up and she was suddenly acutely aware of his close proximity. "Well-y-yes." She stammered slightly, meeting his steady gaze with a shy one of her own; she felt her cheeks burn and she was positive he could see it-she felt incredibly exposed and averted her eyes once again. Her fingers idly traced the various cris-crossing patterns of the blanket.

"Is that a 'yes sort of' or 'yes I always have'?"

She shrugged her shoulders, still avoiding eye contact. "I don't know-maybe a bit of both?" Her eyes raised to his just then and she couldn't help but smile at him.

"Well-for the record-and please don't take this wrong-but you've always been-a very-_very beautiful woman._" He kept his eyes steady with hers as his words formed slowly; he watched her reaction to each one and hoped to God he wasn't scaring her making her feel uncomfortable.

She blushed a deeper shake of crimson when he caught a strand of curl that fell into her eyes, brushing it behind her ear. "No one's every really told me that-outside of the family, that is…"

"And here I thought I was family." Jacob mimicked a look of hurt and Renesmee suddenly grabbed his hand, squeezing it.

"Oh but you are! I mean-that is-" she trailed off as her brow furrowed in confusion to her own thoughts. "I don't know I just-something feels different. Somehow-with you, I mean. Not in a bad way just…._very different._"

"I know, Ness…trust me, I feel it too."

"Well what is it? Because the more I think about it-and the more I'm with you, the stronger that feeling gets and then when I'm away from you-I don't know I just feel-so-_wrong. _Out of place maybe?" Her hand drifted to her heart as she desperately searched for words to form the description of her feelings.

"You feel empty and like you're only half-yourself…maybe you feel kind of lost like you're not where you're supposed to be?" He ventured carefully, not wanting to fully give anything away or put words or feelings in her head-he wanted to hear how _she felt._

"Yes-exactly like that. And some days it really hurts-literally like here-and right here." Her hand went from her chest to her stomach and Jacob nodded in understanding.

"I know, it's the same for me too."

"Ok Jacob seriously, cut the bullshit and just tell me what's going on! Please?! I'm going crazy not knowing what's wrong with me or what I'm feeling-I've gotta know at least something!"

Jacob hesitated for a long moment-deliberating whether or not, now was the right time to tell Renesmee. "Ok-I'll tell you-at least a little part of it. See, when you were born-you sort of-Um-" He sighed in frustration, resituating himself and running a hand through his thick black hair. "Ok it's like this. The day you were born-you remember how your Mom almost died right?"

"She did die-for a little while actually." Renesmee recalled.

"Well yeah she did-anyway I-your mom and I have been friends for years, Ness and I was really upset when she died because I felt like I'd lost-family." He chose his words carefully, not wanting the awkward story of how he used to be in love with her mom, to come up. "Well it took me a bit of time but-I finally went to see you and-something happened. See when you looked at me, Ness-our eyes connected and-"

He bit his lower lip-this was so much harder than he was anticipating and his frustration was mounting.

Renesmee sensed his uneasiness and took both his hands in hers, caressing the tops of them with her thumbs. "It's ok-Just take your time Jake." She encouraged him and after a few more moments of silence, he gathered his courage and plunged on.

"You and I were instantly connected in that moment. It's like I stopped being an independent person, not needing anyone its like-suddenly I needed someone to keep me grounded to this earth. Someone that I could always protect and live for. I wasn't aimless anymore, Ness-the connection with you is so deep and strong that it gave me complete purpose in life; I finally knew what I was meant for and-I'm meant to-be with you and protect you-always. And if there's ever a time where your life is in danger, I'll never hesitate to do everything in my power to keep you safe-even if that means giving my own life, I'd do it because-that's just-how strong our connection is."

Renesmee sat quietly listening to Jacob and she hung on every word he said. It explained a lot of things but there were still some things she was uncertain about and she waited for a pause to ask him. "So-this-connection. What does it entail exactly? Like are you supposed to just be my protector like a brother or something for the rest of my life or-?"

He bit his lip again-_here comes the tricky part. Well, here goes nothing. _"Well it can be a lot of different things. See, its really all based on you-I'll be whatever you want or need me to be. The connection is-it's kind of all dependent on you in a sense like if you just wanted me to be your friend for the rest of your life, that's what I would be; I'd never push you for anything, Ness-that's how this thing works. But if you needed-or wanted me to be-" He took a huge breath before he concluded. "If you ever wanted me to be something-more to you-the connection we have is so deep that it can grow and progress into something a lot deeper and more meaningful than it already is." Jacob's palms were sweating and his hands were shaking; he couldn't believe how nervous he was or how difficult explaining the whole imprint thing to Ness, was-it was so much more complicated when it came to actually having to put it into words without completely freaking her out-he just hoped he was doing good so far.

"More deep and meaningful-like-are you saying that there's more to this connection than you just protecting me?"

"Yeah…there's actually a lot more but we will never talk about it or visit the possibility of it, until you are ready-that's what I mean when I say it all depends on you. I'll never press anything unless you're comfortable with it, Ness."

"Ok so this is basically like-this connection means that we're-like meant for each other, right? It's like destiny or fate?"

He weighed his answer carefully. "That's a part of it, yes. But only if and when you want it to be."

Renesmee was quiet for several moments-it was a lot for her to take in and she still didn't quite fully grasp some of the aspects of it but overall, she figured that it was fate's way of saying that her and Jacob-in some form-were meant for each other; they were meant to always be in each other's lives and that would never change. But Jacob had also said that it was up to her so she figured she must also have the choice to in some way, reject the connection if she so chose to. At length, she shook her head, sighing thoughtfully. "Ok well that definitely makes-a lot more sense to me now. I mean, I'm still a bit fuzzy on the details but overall-I think I have a pretty good idea of basically what this is." She smiled a little as she looked at him-he smiled back.

"I know its a lot and its definitely overwhelming-we don't have to discuss it anymore for now, until you're ready to. For now, we can just leave it where it is and then later if you want to know more about it, you can always come and ask me-I'll tell you anything you want to know-or at least, I'll do my best to explain it."

She nodded then presently leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Jacob's cheek.

His heart did about a 360 flip and he swore his body temp went up at least ten degrees.

"Thank you, Jacob-for explaining it a bit more to me; it means a lot and it gives me something I can think about and refer back to, whenever I'm feeling-emotionally confused." She laughed at her last statement as Jacob pulled her into a hug-she loved the feel of his strong, muscular arms as they encircled her so completely and the spicy pine scent of his skin and clothes made her feel dizzy in the best of ways.

"You are more than welcome, Beautiful." He whispered softly into her hair as his dark eyes sparkled.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. I'm so so sorry that I haven't been updating. I haven't had access to a computer in months; mine finally broke down for good so until I can get access to another one, updates will be very scarce (aka only times when I'm able to use my boyfriend's). Thanks guys and once again, so sorry! Btw, check out my new Dallas fanfic "I wanna Love Somebody Like You." Xoxo!


	5. Update Info4

_**Hello to all my dear fans! Well life's been crazy full and amazing with my 7month old getting bigger and more active each day, housework and our laptop breaking down for good. But now, with a brand new laptop that my husband bought for me, I am now finally able to start writing again! Again, it won't be super often since I'm a very busy stay-at-home mother but it will definitely be more than no updates at all! Hope you enjoy and keep following me and my stories! Xxoo**_


End file.
